Take A Leap Take A Chance
by Lunacy1111
Summary: I have so many other stories to write but this one kinda took over. This is based on the almost-kiss between Peter and Carla that was teased when Carla saw Abi on the boat with Peter. Mostly soft with a bit of angst. One Shot. I think. Please let me know what you think :)


Talk. The man wants to talk. As if Carla could talk with the man propping his feet up on her desk like it's nothing. As if he wasn't making her desperate to pounce on him right there.

They stared each other down, doing that dance from across the room thing they did so well. Always knowing, eventually, they were going to wind up in each other's arms. They knew all the steps perfectly.

Carla cursed herself in her head. For being weak for that man. For her urge to rush down to the boat and tell him she was wrong, that she wanted to be with him; again; now. Sometimes you have to make a leap; make a choice. She had told him that once. And she had been ready to leap.

And then she had seen them. On the boat she bought for him. To make him happy. For them if she were honest. For all her protestations about leaving Weatherfield, she knew he could convince her heart to follow him anywhere.

And her heart had broken seeing them together. The heart that she senselessly built up walls around; all the while knowing he would tear them down. The heart that boldly lied that she would never go near THAT again. The heart that against her best attempts - was his.

His name was nearly flying off her lips when she saw them. And was floored. She hadn't expected this. Just like… before.

She closed the crack in the door she was staring through; heartsick. As if it would erase what she had seen. As if she could close the door on him.

Carla had barely had time to shove her walls up high, her chest still heaving, when he burst into her office. And they did their dance. Pushed each other's buttons. And then he was calmly sprawled out across from her as she shouted down the phone. Unnerved, as she balanced on the thinnest of edges.

"We've talked. Loads" Carla retorted. "What is it you want me to say. That there is always going to be something between us? Well we both know that. That I LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU!" Carla shouted at him, quickly shutting her mouth as the words flew out, her eyes filling with uncertainty. Vulnerable, she stared at him, this runaway train unleashed; this train she had been meticulously slamming the breaks on every single day.

She loved him. Peter did not care that she was shouting at him. Carla loved him. He did care that she was still so far across the room. He was on his feet and swiftly moved toward her.

"We've talked," Carla repeated, stumbling over the words, knowing that this train was not stopping. Heat rising in her cheeks, her green eyes wide and burning into his, the tension settling over them became heavy and stifling.

"We're a car wreck. That's it. Unless you have something to add" If she were honest with herself, Carla would have to admit it was a blatant dare. She knew this man better than anyone in the world. And she knew, he had plenty to add.

Peter was stood in front of her now. Their eyes had not let go of each other. In the last few unbearable inches, he reached for her. He couldn't stop himself. It was like reaching for air. The breath rising in Carla's chest froze, as Peter's hands framed her face, and his lips collided with hers.

His smouldering kiss burning against her lips was electrifying. A live wire coud not have sent the sparks flying around them in a more spectacular display. His touch on her skin, his hands sinking into her hair; it brought her to life again.

Five months and sixteen days. Since their lips had come together. Since they were in each other's arms, surrendering to the bottomless well of feelings that swelled up between them when they caught the other's eye, when they moved just that bit closer into their space.

Carla longed to give into it now; for Peter to wrap her in his tempting embrace, to hold her so there was no space between them. Her hands gripped his arms, as his lips moved persistently against hers; her soft lips yielding under his, slowly starting to part in consent.

His kiss was demanding, but his touch on her so delicate it sent a rush of butterflies through her weakening frame. Her grip on him intensified as Carla battled herself within, refusing to sway against him.

Carla shoved him away from her. She pushed him hard. Mere moments before she could give into the powerful ache to kiss him back with hunger, with love; to cling to him and never stop. She knew if she fell against him now, she would never let go again.

Peter's eyes were bewildered as he stumbled back, still caught up in the desire flowing between them. He could still feel her lips easing against his. The way her hands held onto him like she didn't want to let go. He could feel her palms against his chest; rejecting him, pushing him off her.

Carla saw the light go out in his eyes, flooding with horror, as she shrunk away from him and sat on the edge of her desk. He didn't come closer.

"I'm – sorry" Peter stuttered, "I would never force you. I didn't mean to – " he bent his head forward, distraught, raking his hands through his hair.

Carla looked horrifed now, as her heart sank. This was going so wrong. When he dared to meet her eyes again, she shook her head. "No, it's not like that. I know, Peter. You're nothing like - - Frank" her voice hushing on the name. All these years later she still hated to say it.

Peter slowly moved toward her, watching carefully for any signs of distress. He sat on the desk next to her. Carla didn't move away. She let her hand fall against the desk, between them.

Looking down, Carla revealed "If I kissed you back, I would never be able to stop"

"That doesn't sound like a problem" Peter teased gently.

Carla finally looked up, right into his soft brown gaze, a small smile crossing her lips.

"I used to blame you for everything that went so wrong… back then" Carla looked down again. "But I knew I was to blame. That I deserved it for chasing after you; not caring you were with Leanne, that she adored you. I used to wonder why Tina had to take you from me, of all people, she had to take the man I completely adored" She lifted her eyes to his, " But it's what I deserved innit" she pondered sadly.

Peter shook his head fiercely. Carla was not to blame. Not for any of it. He wanted to reach out and hold her tightly, until she understood that she never deserved any pain. But instead he stroked his fingers over her palm, still resting on the desk next to him. And she let him.

Carla still held onto his gaze. "And our baby girl" they were both immediately choked up. "I didn't deserve her" Carla confided tearfully. Peter curled his fingers around Carla's now, and finally he broke into the somber bubble that surrounded them on that desk.

"You did" Peter promised her, "and she deserved you" his voice cracking with emotion. Carla's fingers clung on to his, her eyes conveying the wish, the hope, that his words could be true.

As tears gathered in her eyes, Carla tipped her head back to stem the flow, "I can't be that person again. Selfish, taking what I want" Her eyes drifted to Peter of their own accord; what she wanted. Wanted so much her chest ached looking into his eyes. "I'm not strong enough for the consequences… this time" Carla admitted honestly, her voice shaking.

He should have never started anything with Abi. Peter knew that. He was a fool to think she could really make him forget that his heart would always belong to his Carla. His eyes were still drawn to her on the street, even when she was on the other side of the road. The way her hair fell over her shoulder, the sway of her hips tempting him, the beguiling smile she would give him when their eyes met.

She crept into his dreams each and every night. He could hear her dirty giggle; see her cheeky smile; feel her against him; it was as if she were really there.

Abi had developed feelings for him; feelings that Peter could never return.

It was the push-pull game that he and Carla played; in truth he had wanted Carla to be jealous, to want him as much as he wanted her. But that wasn't fair to Abi. Once again, he had made a big mess.

"I'll fix it" Peter murmered out loud.

Carla jerked her hand from his, raising her eyebrows at him. "FIX. IT. PETER." she drawled out slowly. And Peter knew this was not going to be easy. It never was for them.

"You would drop Abi like a lead ballon if I said the word" she accused him. Confusion spread across Peter's face. That's what she wanted. Wasn't it? Carla really was the most complicated woman he had ever known.

Carla took a steadying breath. Before she punched the man next to her. This stupid man was gorgeous. He was charming. He made her laugh like no one else. He was the love of her life. But boy could he be dense.

"You came to me from Abi's bed" she pronounced steely. Peter knew enough not to contradict that Abi did not actually live on the boat. "Just like with Tina" she added, her voice hitching.

Peter's heart sank. He was so stupid. But he wasn't giving up. He would never give up on Carla. He would spend every day for the rest of his life trying to make it up to her. If she would let him.

"Abi was always a diversion from you" Peter admitted, "I don't want to hurt her. But it will always be you for me"

"You're all heart" Carla scoffed, pointedly ignoring the last part, already wedging itself between the barriers surrounding her heart. Desperate to push him away, faster than he could take over her heart, and knowing it was a losing proposition, Carla exploded "But you would. You would break Abi's world apart. She lost her kids today! That's just the kind of man you are"

Peter shook his head. "You know exactly the kind of man I am" he returned, his eyes fixed on hers. He was not going to let her push him away. Not now.

He was right. Carla knew who he was. Better than anyone. Better than she knew herself. Under the swagger, behind the destruction; the gentle kind man that made her feel safe; the man that made her heart skip with a look across the road. The man that knew HER as if they were two halves of the same whole; the only man that could make her truly happy.

"Get out, get out" Carla whispered, her eyes closing; she couldn't look him in the eyes. He would know. Her eyes flung open and she shouted "GET OUT" desperately. Every urge in her was moments away from kissing that man sensless.

He knew they were words she didn't mean. And she knew he knew.

"Is that really what you want" Peter challenged softly, taking one step closer; as he had moved back when she shouted, to respect her space.

"YES! You're making me feel sick" Carla lied.

Peter grimaced; he felt like he'd taken a blow to the chest; the specter of Frank once again invading his mind.

"You haven't changed at all" Carla flared at Peter. But Peter understood. She was leaving the door open, just a crack. The smallest speck of light shining on the most narrow of paths.

"I have" Peter promised Carla, taking yet another step closer. "I am a different man. A better man. I told you if things were different, I would win you. And I will"

Carla silently cursed Peter, as tears glistened in her eyes. And the barriers broke apart, letting Peter flow freely into her longing heart. Her traitorous heart that instantly embraced its missing half.

"Come to the boat with me," Peter offered, holding out his hand.

"I'm not going near that bed" Carla asserted, as she placed her hand in his.

Leading Carla down to the top level of the boat, Peter sat next to her and slid his arm around her, as Carla leaned into him. Their eyes lifted to the dark blanket in the sky above them, and the tiny blinks of the far away stars. Peter had once felt that far away from the love of his life. As he felt the weight of her against him, he vowed to never let her go again.

Carla stared up into the sky, as the stars blinked back at them. She wondered if it was a sign. Maybe Hayley could see them; and she was happy for them. Carla hoped so. Her own words came back to her. Take a leap. Take a chance. And then she did just that.

Carla's green eyes glittered in the dark night as she tore her gaze from the sky, to Peter beside her. For his part, Peter was sure her eyes sparkled brighter and more brilliantly than any of those far away stars.

Carla held Peter's face in her hands, stroking his beard lovingly, and she looked deeply into his soft brown eyes one last time. Peter felt butterflies race through him as she grew closer; warm puffs of breath escaping her plump lips. Carla's stomach flip flopped; eyes drifting closed as their lips met tenderly, falling into each other again and again.

And they leaped.


End file.
